


Meet the Parents

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron thought he disliked Scorpius Malfoy, until Rose brought her new boyfriend home.





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Mum, Dad, I’d like you to meet Eddie Smith,” Rose beamed. 

Ron and Hermione exchanged startled looks. Their daughter’s new boyfriend wasn’t at all what they expected. His hair was long and greasy. He wore dirty jeans and a t-shirt imprinted with an obscene hand gesture.  

“Hello,” Hermione managed to say. “Rose has been raving about you.”

“I bet she has. She never stops yapping,” Eddie sneered. 

Ron started to speak, but Hermione elbowed him.

“Ron, why don’t you take Eddie into the lounge while Rose and I get dinner on the table?” she suggested.

“Got any Ogden’s?” Eddie asked, throwing himself sideways into a chair. “I’ll need a drink if I have to make nice for too long.”

“We don’t have any,” Ron snapped. “I don’t believe Rose told us where you live.”

“Knockturn Alley. Rose is moving into my flat, now that she‘s finished with school. Say, how about a few Galleons to help with the rent?  My parents are cleaned out after my last stint in drug rehab."

Ron's face turned an alarming shade of red.

“Rose!” he roared. “Get in here _now!”_

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” Rose asked innocently, hurrying from the kitchen with Hermione. 

“I don’t know where you met this slimeball, but I want him out of my house. If you think for one minute that I‘d let you live in Knockturn Alley--.”

“Calm down, Pop,” Eddie begged, his finger working busily in one nostril. “As soon as Rose gets pregnant, we can move in here.  We want a big family.  Right, love?”

“Right,” Rose smiled, slipping her arm through his.

“Over my dead body!” Ron yelled. “Get him out of here, Rose.” 

“I can’t believe you threw Scorpius over for such a disgusting young man,” Hermione added icily. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“How did I do?” Eddie asked when they were outside. 

“You were wonderful,” Rose said gratefully. “Although I could have done without the nose-picking.”

“I should charge you extra for that,” he chuckled. 

“Please don’t. My vacation fund is almost depleted. I had no idea it was so expensive to hire an actor.”

“Would you like to go out sometime, for real?” he asked wistfully.

Smiling, Rose shook her head.

“I’m in love with Scorpius,” she said. “Good night.  I‘ll send your fee by owl post in the morning”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Poor Rose,” Hermione laughed ruefully. “I wonder how much of her allowance that boy cost? She was saving it for her vacation.”

“Serves her right,” Ron replied. “Imagine thinking we would fall for a stunt like that.” 

“We probably would have, if Hugo hadn’t warned us,” Hermione reminded him. “You shouldn't have been so unreasonable about Scorpius.”

“Well, I suppose we could ask him to dinner,” Ron conceded. “At least he doesn’t pick his nose in public.”

 


End file.
